Predaplant
| romaji = Puredetā Purantsu | trans = Predator Plants | en_manga = Predator Plant | fr_name = Prédaplante | de_name = Raubpflanze | it_name = Predapianta | ko_name = 프레데터 플랜츠 | ko_romanized = Peuredeteo Peullaencheu | ko_trans = Predator Plants | pt_name = Predaplanta | es_name = Predaplanta | sets = * Invasion: Vengeance * Maximum Crisis * Code of the Duelist | tcg = * Soul Fusion * Fusion Enforcers * 2017 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * OTS Tournament Pack 6 * Duel Power * Legendary Duelists: Immortal Destiny | ocg = * Booster SP: Fusion Enforcers * V Jump January 2017 promotional card * V Jump Fall 2018 subscription bonus * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 5 * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 | korea = * Premium Pack Vol.12 * Premium Pack Vol.14 2nd Wave | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Predaplant", known as "Predator Plants" ( Puredetā Purantsu) in Japan and "Predator Plant" in the English manga, is an archetype of DARK Plant monsters used by Yuri in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. The archetype is a sub-archetype of the "Predap" archetype. Design Appearance with "Predaplant Moray Nepenthes" and "Predaplant Squid Drosera" in the anime.]] The monsters are largely based on carnivorous plants, carrion flowers, and/or plants with peculiar characteristics. Appearance wise, some "Predaplant" monsters have leaf-like mouth parts with vine-like appendages resemble hands with thorns for claws and teeth; the others have plant and animal characteristics which varies between insects, dinosaurs, reptiles, and even mythological creatures. Some Predaplant Monsters, however, don't seem to follow this trend: "Cordyceps" is based on the parasitic fungus with the same name, "Ophrys Scorpio" is based on a remarkable orchid whose flowers mimic female bees to such a degree that amorous males are fooled into mating with the flowers, "Banksiogre" is based on the peculiar seed pod of a wildflower endemic to Australia, "Spider Orchid" is based on moon orchids, "Verte Anaconda" is based on a sprawling berry nightshade herb. Etymology Most of the names of each monster is a hybridization of an animal and a plant. One of the words used is typically the Latin taxonomic name. Several of the Level 5 and higher monsters are named after mythical creatures (chimera, dragon, hydra) and most revealed Fusion Monsters are named after carrion flowers instead of carnivorous plants. Members Playing style "Predaplant" focus largely on an aggressive Fusion Summon for huge damage and destruction, while using Predator Counters on the opposing monsters, making them Level 1 Monsters to hinder opposing Ritual, Synchro and Xyz Summons or other Level-based Play and punishes opponents for having them. "Predaplanet" punishes the opponent for losing a monster with Predator Counters by letting a player add a "Predap" card to their hands. "Predaplant Chlamydosundew" is simply an extra "Polymerization" or "Super Polymerization" when on the Field; in that it can also use an opposing Monster with a Predator Counter on it as a DARK Fusion Material. This makes the Fusion Summon of all the "Predaplant" Fusion Monsters, and even "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" far easier, as well as potentially getting rid of an opponent's problematic monster. "Predaplants" have a useful engine in the form of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" and "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra"; "Ophrys Scorpio" can Special Summon "Darlingtonia Cobra" directly from the Deck, triggering the effect of the latter to search a "Polymerization" or "Fusion" Spell Card. The combo can only be used once per Duel, but is very potent; setting up either a Fusion Summon, or a Rank 3 Xyz Summon and a Fusion Summon from cards like "Brilliant Fusion" and "Instant Fusion". "Ophrys Scorpio", has a discard cost to activate its effect though, but you can use "Glow-Up Bulb", as fodder material since it can special summon itself from the Graveyard and as a Tuner gives the option to perform Synchro Summons. While "Ophrys Scorpio" acts as an incredible tool for the deck, it also showcases its biggest weakness: its frailty. If "Ophrys Scorpio" is negated, you'll most likely have no choice but to end your turn there, as it'll use up your Normal Summon. You'll rarely have trouble finding the card, as with cards like "Lonefire Blossom" and "Predapractice", you'll almost always have it. The problem is if your opponent stops you from activating it. "Predaplants" are at their most vulnerable on the first turn, as they're slower at generating resources than many other decks. On the plus side, "Predaplants" have a plethora of recovery options. "Predaponics" will let you revive a Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" from your Graveyard (or your hand if needed) each turn as long as you pay 800 Life Points during your Standby Phase, though their effects are negated. On the other hand, "Predapruning" can bring one back regardless of Level, and doesn't negate the effects of the monster, but the revived monster is destroyed if "Predapruning" leaves the field. "Predaplant Cordyceps" being able to bring back two "Predaplants" is also a deceptively good choice. While not being able to summon non-Fusion monsters during the turn you use its effect is a massive downside, it can be a game-changer under the right circumstances, as it doesn't strictly limit you to Fusion Summoning them: You can also summon Fusion Monsters from the Graveyard, including "Predaplant Triphyovertum", which can revive itself by its own effect. Recommended cards Weakness * By far the deck's biggest weakness is their first turn. If you can lock down the field with cards that make it harder for them to generate resources, you're very likely to achieve victory. ** While achieving an OTK is also viable, "Sarraceniant" makes this far more difficult. * This archetype relies on Special Summoning, so cards like "Vanity's Emptiness" will slow the archetype down. * Several "Predaplant" cards are reliant on Predator Counters for their effects. Cards such as "Counter Cleaner" or using the affected monsters as Materials/Tribute will effectively clean them off. ** Especially Link Summon, which hardly care about the Level of the Link Materials. * Predator Counters do not have much effect on Xyz Monsters and Link Monsters, as they do not have Levels, but they do hinder Xyz Summons by changing the levels of the potential Xyz Materials, except for a Rank 1 Monster. ** Regardless, Predator Counters can still be used on Xyz or Link Monsters for effects such as "Predaplanet" and "Predaplant Chlamydosundew". * Though Predator Counters may offer advantages for some "Predaplant" monsters, they hinder "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" effect stealing ability as it can only copy a level 5 or higher monster. But this can be bypassed with "Uni-Song Tuning", by banishing a high level Tuner monster (such as ideally "Predaplant Banksiogre") you can alter a desired monster level for "Starving Venom" effect stealing. Category:TCG and OCG Archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s)